landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Atin - Knight of Black Dragon
20 years ago, Atin was found in his infancy by a Black Dragon patrol. He was brought to their camp to be raised, despite protests from the Black Dragon leader, Arcane. When Atin turned 19, Arcane entered a 3 year long state of hybernation. Taking advantage of this, the Black Dragon's rival clan, the Red Dragons, attacked their camp and slaughtered Atin's clanmates, Arcane included. It is unknown exactly how Atin survived this attack, but he alone made it out alive. There is no reliable record of Atin's life from then until the present, however, it is known that some time after the attack on the Black Dragons, the entire Red Dragon clan was destroyed. Some believe it was Atin, hunting them down to extract his revenge... 'Overview' Atin is a hero not intended for beginners, nor people who understand the game. If you do wish to play Atin, prepare to practice, die and lose a lot before you grasp the concept. Many beginners and bad players misunderstand this hero and do not use him properly, resulting in a total failure and begin blaming other heroes saying they're OP, THAT IS NOT THE CASE! First to understand Atin, you need to understand what role he can fulfill. To sum it up: Hero Difficulty - Hard Hero Tier - C (Forest of Chaos) Viability in a team game - Good 'Roles' Atin only has two viable roles at the moment in competitive play, ganking and carrying; with ganking being the best currently. 'Ganker -' Atin's ganking ability is what makes him extremely viable in a team fight, he has the ability to stun, slow, nuke and a really nice aoe ult that helps the team out. Skills - Ankle Buster, Sword Arrow, Hell/Heaven, Vacuum, Thousand Edge Items - Defensive Focus Summary of usage: The role of a ganking Atin is simple, you initiate the fight by stunning into your enemy, DO NOT BE AFRAID OF IMMUNE POTS. The sooner your enemy uses their immunity pots, the better it is for you to control the fight. Thousand edge and vacuum forces the opponent to stay in your ult, make sure to aim it so that most of your opponents are sucked in. To guarantee they are gonna be vacuumed, dispel the immunity pot ASAP, you should have another person near you to dispel someone potting to run away when you intiate otherwise you can only control one enemy. Sword Arrow allows for a fast high dmg nuke right off the bat as soon as you charge in while you dispel them(sword arrow and dispel can be casted at same time without conflict, just cast dispel really fast and then hit sword arrow). As soon as vacuum is over, do an ankle buster to slow your opponents down, and let your team carry do the work. This is the most effective way for Atin to be useful in a team fight. Laning phase: Atin as a ganking role has a weak laning phase, your best method of controlling a lane is to rambo near the enemy and cast ankle buster on them and get your partner to harass them back. Gold is not an issue for atin, he is not item dependent as a ganker, leave farming to the carry. Movement: Atin has a decent speed that allows him to get from Point A to Point B fast, abusing this makes his ganking ability shine because you can be all over the map and helping your teammate out by being able to provide a stun and a nuke everytime a fight starts. Base Pushing: Don't, this is not what you are suppose to do, focus on ganking heros to keep enemy hero's farm down. 'Carry -' To be added later ' If there is any question please ask on the alaplaya loco forum, I will gladly answer it if its not stupid xD --Guide Writen By TaishiCi --Spelling Fixed by Inputuser Category:Guides